Kiss of Immortal Death
by Ersuela
Summary: R for angst, blood, dark romance, deathfic, AU. In 1799, Setsuna turned the child of death into a creature of the damned. She was well aware that when she did this, Hotaru would indeed be the savior of the world...and then destroy it. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

A.N: Wee! This is gonna be fun! I was inspired to write this from Anne Rice, "Interview with the Vampire." I don't think this is going to be quite long, but it should be fairly satisfying. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Seeraa Muun, BUT I do own this plot, thank you very much!  
  
Kiss of Immortal Death  
Chapter One  
By SaturnsFirefly  
  
1799 AD  
London, England  
  
The darkness was simple, gloomy and wide, washing over London like a black plague. The stale, cold air drifted through the cracks of the building resting on places in which it felt comfortable. Not a single soul could be seen moving through the darkness, but then again, who would go out in such a night as this one? The shadows seemed to move somehow, faintly, but obviously there shifting its weight.   
  
A figure emerged from the blackness, swinging its cloak about its tall form. The false light from the lamps glowed off of her pale white cheeks, making her bright, magenta eyes seem deeper and more mysterious then they already were. Her hair was long, flicking back and forth past her back, with a movement that was to quick for the naked eye to catch. Graceful, slender hands clutched at the cloak, keeping it tightly wrapped around her as if she was cold. This creature had a beauty, and an immense slyness that no human could possibly possess.   
  
Each step she took was smooth and elegant, not a single fault in the motion. She seemed to breathe, yet not a single breath of air came from her mouth. The woman didn't seem to mind the darkness, in fact, taking it in with wide and open arms, as it did to her. The darkness and the mysterious dame blended, so it looked as if the two were actually one. No smile was born on her young looking features, but a look of knowledge and a solemn, noble smirk.   
  
The woman opened her mouth slightly, the lamplight reflecting a bright flash off of her white teeth, which had two of them pointed a little farther from the front ones. Setsuna looked over her shoulder, pausing for a moment before continuing on her never-ending path. Footsteps began to follow her, staying back at least fifteen feet behind her. The wise woman let a small smile slip to her mouth, not even bothering to waste the energy of turning around.  
  
She stopped, and the footsteps did the same, all though they seemed not quite sure, unsteady almost, "Hello Seiya."  
  
There was a slight hesitation before a deep but soft laugh shattered the view of the silence. The smile pulled even more at her lips, as she turned around, knowledgeable eyes resting on a figure swathed in a black trench coat. Setsuna chuckled, shaking her head, making her way over to the figure. The figure known as Seiya lifted his hat from his head, revealing a cocky, sly looking face of a beautiful young man.   
  
"Nice to see you again, Setsuna," Seiya said, his long black hair gently lifting from his back to dance with the wind before being rested back again, "What are thee doing out in a night like this?"  
  
"All vampires come out at this time, you know that as well as I do," Setsuna responded softly with a wave of her hand, "But I must admit, it's a horrible night for feeding."  
  
"'Tis correct. It's unusually quiet and still..." He paused, "But there is a darkness in the air that even humans can feel." He glanced at the taller woman, "Don't tell me you can't sense it?"  
  
"I sense it well, my friend," She gestured a hand for him to come with her, "come, walk with me, Seiya, and enjoy the night while you can. Dawn will be approaching in just a few short hours."  
  
The two walked on, side by side with movements quite identical to each other, yet totally different. They mused to themselves, not needing to speak aloud, for words needn't be spoken. They were the creatures of the night, which preyed on the innocent but was hunted by their prey. Setsuna was first to break the silence that had condemned both of them.  
  
"Seiya, you never told me who exactly is your sire?"   
  
He did not speak, seeming uncomfortable by the question. But still the woman waited patiently, watching out of the corner of her eye as Seiya lifted his head to the sky, a small sigh exiting his barley parted lips.  
  
"'Tis not a question to be known, and is not one to be answered," He registered gently, "thee whom made me of what I am today was somebody I would dare not speak his name."  
  
"Ah. Did he hurt you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. He hurt me emotionally, you would say. He peeled away my guard, and then took me, shook me and broke me." No tears treaded his eyes, but they were filled with sadness, "yet I still loved him."  
  
"I suppose we all love the ones whom made us," Setsuna acquainted.  
  
"I would think you to be right," He laughed quietly, "you never told me who your sire was either. Why is that?"  
  
"Like you had said, my friend. 'Tis not a question to be known and is not one to be answered. He hurt me just like you and still I loved him with a passion so deep that it was not about to be forgotten," She bowed her head slightly, "But it is the past now, I can no longer concentrate on it. The moment of anguish is approaching, Seiya, and the future of this planet relies on me to focus on that."  
  
He tilted his head back even more, snorting with laughter, "You don't actually believe these..."prophecies" do you, Setsuna?"  
  
"I am what I am, I do what I do, and I know what I know," She answered slight annoyance lacing her words, "And this is certainly something that I am aware of."  
  
"My dear friend, they are just visions, concoctions, that your mind cooks up and feeds to you. You must not believe in them,"  
  
She stopped walking, her hand going around Seiya's arm in a vise-like grip, "No one believes in us, but that doesn't mean that we do not exist." She released her grip on his arm, calming, "Seiya, there is something that I have not told you before. I see the future, and the future depends on me to find the one savior whom will save the world, but then shall come to a time to destroy it. I have been searching for this person for many decades, yet I still have not found my desire."  
  
Seiya rubbed his arm slightly, his eyes narrowed on Setsuna, "But why would anyone waste the time of saving the world to have it be destroyed? Its ludicrous!"  
  
"It is not amusing, trust in that. There will come a time when the world will be in danger but not ready to meet its death, so it shall be saved. But their shall also come a time when everything that this planet stood for falls to ruins, and that is when the savior will step in and rid it of everything it was and wasn't." She had begun to walk again, the other following her and listening to her wise words intently.  
  
He didn't say anything, seeming to ponder over her words for moments, before quietly speaking, "It is impossible to not believe you, Setsuna." He let out a breathless laugh, "For your words have always been true."  
  
Silence took over again, washing over the two in an un-disturbing way. The silence was deafening, and even though others did not notice it, it was so loud to the two vampires that had to go through it every second of their lives. Mortals never noticed that every day they were living and breathing through a hell, a hell in which no monster or feign could ever escape. Some did not know any hell, but the vampires knew it. They knew it very well.  
  
The loud but noiseless silence was interrupted by two gunshots and then a terrible, heart-breaking cry, that it even disturbed the two creatures whom had heard far worse screams of pain in there days. It wailed on and the two followed it, curious at what being could be making such a soul-wrenching cry. They passed the buildings, coming into a clearing by a bridge over a small stream that looked so dark in the night. On the bridge lay a young man and woman whom seemed to be shot through the head, and next to them was a small basket and in it, a child.  
  
Seiya nudged the bodies with his boot tip, frowning slightly and glancing back at Setsuna whom was leaning over the basket. Gently and carefully she raised the little girl from the object, embracing her closley. She looked to be around the age of one or two, with a crown of silky black hair, and dusty royal purple eyes. She was complete with milky white skin as clear and elegant as the glorious stars above them. The wise woman' breath caught in her throat at seeing the child, and in an immediate second, she knew. She knew that this was the one savior who would protect and then destroy the world. She knew by the aura of the girl and the strong sense of thunderous power radiating from her.  
  
The baby girl had stopped crying, now staring up at Setsuna with wide and wonder filled eyes. Seiya knelt down beside his companion, stroking the tiny child's hair. The woman glanced at the male vampire, breathless and astonished at have finally found the one that she had been looking for most of her life.  
  
"It is her, Seiya," She whispered, "The savior."  
  
His frowned deepened slightly, "How would you know?"  
  
"Her power, her aura, everything about her," She inserted quietly, standing to her feet, "She is the one that I have been looking for. She is death, destruction and rebirth, all of those thrown into one. She is Hotaru."  
  
"Firefly?" The other questioned.  
  
"Firefly of death," The other said, smiling gently, before slowly the smile faded in a grim look, "But in order for her to fulfill her destiny...I must turn her into an immortal."  
  
He thought over her words for a second before recollection hit him, and he cried, "Setsuna, you can't! You cannot make her into one of us...one of the damned. She will be miserable and full of anguish for the rest of her life! She will hate the world and the people, and the power that you speak of, will become unleashed!"  
  
"If she is miserable then so be it, for death never was meant for happiness," The coldness in her words made the black haired vampire to shudder slightly as she continued, "And if she shall release her anger onto the world, then she is welcome to pour it down all she wants. But it is her destiny to be one of the damned, to be immortal, to be completley and fully *death*. It is out of my power, Seiya."  
  
"It is damn well in your power, Setsuna!" He was near tears now, "You can't do this to a child, you can't turn a child into...into one of us. You can't do it, god, please...you can't."  
  
"I'm sorry," She whispered, voice barley audible, as she lowered her head towards the pale, white skin of Hotaru.   
  
"No!" He let out a sob of protest, lunging towards her, reaching for the child.  
  
Setsuna held out her hand, raising her head upwards, a ball of green light forming in it. The ball slammed into Seiya before he could take the child from her, propelling him back through the air and blasting him back into a tree. She watched with sad, suffering eyes as he slid down the stump, falling to the ground into the world of oblivion.   
  
She held her eyes tightly shut, afraid tears might surface, "I'm so sorry, my friend. But I cannot allow you to disturb something that is meant to be."  
  
And then, without another breath or word, she leaned back down to Hotaru's neck, opening her lips slightly as she took the flesh in her two canines, biting down. The child did not cry out, did not make a sound, as she pulled back, licking the blood from her lips. She muffled a cry, and then took a knife from her pocket cutting her own arm slightly. Blood slowly dripped from the cut, and she wiped a drop off of it, reaching back down and pressing it against Hotaru's forehead, before replacing her lips there.   
  
Setsuna pulled back, watching with silent eyes as the drop of blood she had placed on the girl's forehead grew a bright but dark red, eliminating her whole body. She placed Hotaru on the bridge, taking a step back as the dark red faded into a purple color, and the sign that symbolized Saturn glowed brightly on her forehead. The girl seemed to transform, turning older, into a girl of five of six, her hair growing down to her chin, dark purple streaking it. Her perfectly white teeth seemed to turn whiter as two points of her teeth grew slightly longer and sharper. Finally, the light disappeared leaving an older Hotaru slumbering in its wake.  
  
The tears broke loose from her eyes, spilling down her cheeks in a noiseless cry. Setsuna sank to the ground, eyes locked on the slumbering girl mere feet away from her. And just as she was supposed to do, she had done her deed and now, from this moment on, the world will begin to change.  
  
"And then the child of death shall awaken," She murmured, a single tear falling and resting on her barley parted lips, "and the world will be consumed in hell."  
  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
End Notes: And as the old saying goes, "Ask and thee shall receive" Or R/R and I just may put Chapter Two up :). 


	2. Chapter Two

A.N: This chapter is only four pages long, so it's quite short. But bare with me people, this is just my first draft of this story. Once I am finished with the whole thing I will most likely end up revising it again. *Sweatdrops* I should probably concentrate on original writing rather then Fanfiction. Thank you reviewers! I wuv you guys ^_^.  
  
  
Kiss of Immortal Death  
Chapter Two  
By Firefly  
  
1812 AD  
New York  
  
Many, many years had passed quickly, spinning a web around Setsuna and trapping her in its cage. She had watched Hotaru grow older, and mature, but the thing the disturbed her the most was the coldness that the young teenaged girl possessed in her. She would kill mercilessly, feeding on anyone that passed her way.   
  
The night when Setsuna had turned Hotaru into a vampire, after looking up from the girl, she saw that Seiya was no longer by the tree in which she had thrown him, but he had seemed to disappear. She had not seen him ever since that cold and bitter night in which she had awoken the future savior of the world.   
  
When Hotaru had awoken from her slumber she did not know anything, but of what she was and the terrible hunger that was burning deep inside of her. Setsuna had to get her prey for the young girl since she was not capable of hunting yet, and she watched as Hotaru fed on the victim she had managed to get. Hotaru fed with a cruel intense in her, seducing the victim before diving in for the kill, sometimes she would torture and taunt the poor thing until it was practically begging for her to end their life.  
  
But it was no surprise to the wise woman, for she was death, and death was cruel and sly, playing pranks whenever it had the chance too. Still, the woman hurt, a pain in which was so deep it could never be expressed, she knew Hotaru would be like this, she knew everything, but still, it hurt so much. For the death child she accepted everything that came to her with open arms, unless that substance was love. Then she would turn around and walk away, never taking a moment to glance back.  
  
Setsuna had left London two years ago with Hotaru, traveling to New York in which she was now. Hotaru seemed to get along fine there with the wide variety of humans she could feed on there. They lived in a large apartment building that was rich in expensive materials and other objects. Hotaru sat across from her in a black chair, tossing a small silver ball up a down, catching and releasing it with easy grace. She seemed to be musing, all though the wise one could not tell, for she hid her emotions so well, and even her eyes did not radiate anything.  
  
"I am glad I am immortal," She said suddenly, surprising Setsuna out of her daze, "And do you know why that is?"  
  
Setsuna looked up from the newspaper, placing it down on the table and folding her hands in her lap, "No, why is it?"  
  
Hotaru looked up from the silver ball, royal purple eyes burning deeply into magenta, "Because in death, you either go to heaven or hell. Everyone goes to heaven when they die, for every day on this planet is a hell," She stood from her seat, pacing the room, "Hell is not something that is discovered when you are dead, it is something found when you are alive."  
  
The young black haired girl did not hear the older woman speak for several moments. She stopped pacing, placing a hand on the blinding white wall in front of her, whispering, "We live through hell every day of our lives. We suffer when we live and we are released from pain when we die."  
  
"Interesting perspective," Setsuna said softly, staring at the dark cloth Hotaru wore on her skin.  
  
She spun around, eyes locking again with Setsuna's, "It is not just a perspective, my dear fellow vampire, but it is the truth. You know it as well as I do, so do not deny it. Don't even dare deny the truth, Setsuna."  
  
"I am not denying the truth, firefly, I am simply telling it how it is. There is no hell, there is no heaven, all we have are ourselves and this pitiful planet," She whispered, lowering her eyes to her hands.  
  
Setsuna heard Hotaru push herself away from the wall, her trench coat flapping and ruffling slightly with her movements. She saw the shadow loom over her, indicating that the younger girl was standing in front of her, but she didn't look up. She heard Hotaru let out a soft sigh, and her own hair being stroked softly.  
  
"Setsuna, Setsuna, Setsuna, so delusional and wishful. You are like my mother, like my sister, and I thank you for caring for me all these years. But I must go,"  
  
The words were murmured, so softly that the magenta-eyed vampire had to strain to catch them. Her head snapped up, wide eyes staring deeply into serious, cold ones. Setsuna stood up sharply, a hand resting on the shorter girl's shoulder firmly.  
  
"You cannot go, Hotaru. It is my job to be with you until you finish what destiny has proclaimed you to be!"   
  
She pulled away, snorting, and spreading her arms wide, "My destiny, Setsuna? My *destiny*? I have no destiny, all I have is my misery and eternal damnation."  
  
Setsuna balled her hands into fists at her sides, "That is not true, Hotaru. You have more then your misery and damnation, you have a heart that should be intent on saving this world!"  
  
"And then what?" Hotaru enquired abruptly, "After I save this world, I shall destroy it? Ho, you must not know me that well, Setsuna, or you should know that I would never lead the world onto believing that I was protecting it only to end up destroying it."  
  
"You cannot run from your-"  
  
She waved a hand, cutting the other off, "I am not running, trust in that, I never run. But I am not reaching to my destiny either, and do you want to know why that is? It's because death is a cheat; death is one big lie waiting to explode. No matter how many times I tell you I'll do this and that, I will never, ever, *ever* do it, because I do not take orders, I give them."  
  
"How can you be so cruel?" Setsuna asked, her voice raising slightly, "I know death well, Hotaru, and I know that it is sly and cunning, but why...*why* would you even want to be that cold?"  
  
"Because, just like you said many years ago. Death was not meant for happiness," She uttered, "And death is not meant for innocence or kindness."   
  
"That is not true, damnit," The elder one protested, "You know damn well that death is capable of kindness! Just because you are a creature of the damned, and the child of death does not give you the right to lock away your destiny."  
  
Hotaru's eyes sparked with rage, but her words came out gentle and soft, piqued with slight sharpness, "You do not know everything, my dearest friend. One thing you do not know is me, you will never know me. No matter how hard you cry, beg and wish you should never know how I feel inside. Never."  
  
She pulled away from Setsuna, turning her back to her and continuing, "You have to let go of everything sometime or another, and it is time for you to let go of me. Death does not tolerate being loved, and even though it is much appreciated I do not deserve your love and kindness. No matter how kind and sweet I may become in the future, I will never be able to truly love someone. I am sorry."  
  
Setsuna shut her eyes, tears stinging them painfully, as she sank down in her seat; "I don't want to let you go, Taru. You are like a daughter to me and so much more. I don't want to end it now, can't you see that?"  
  
She barley heard any movement but felt a feather soft caress on her cheek, and a light kiss on the forehead, that burned into her skin with the stench of death. She tensed slightly, forcing back even more tears but kept her eyes shut.  
  
"Goodbye...my sister, my mother, my love."  
  
The words were whispered, carried with the wind, gracing her ears softly. But when the dark haired woman reopened her eyes, the one whom called herself death...was gone.  
  
End Chapter Two.  
  
End Notes: Ask and thee shall receive. R/R! 


	3. Chapter Three

A.N: Ok, so this chapter is a little short. But there is a reason for this. The next chapter is planning on being quite long, as it is no longer in the past anymore but at present time. Enjoy!  
  
Kiss of Immortal Death  
Chapter Three  
By Firefly  
  
1819 AD  
Paris, France  
  
The world was her throne, bowing down and shying away whenever she came. Hotaru didn't mind it though; it was comforting knowing that all of the world feared her. After she had left the painful city in which she had abandoned Setsuna, the young woman had traveled around the world, going everywhere from Egypt to China to Germany, except London and New York. She could never return to those two cities ever again.   
  
The vampire had aged, now 24, but still with the image of a seventeen-year-old girl. She would never gain the look of an elderly person, as no vampire did, but she would grow older in wisdom and emotions. Hotaru finally settled in Paris, France loving the calm but deadly atmosphere the city held. It was easy to feed there, for civilians crowded the streets every waking night, exotic and free but with a snobbish grace to them.  
  
Hotaru was alone, had been alone for the past eight years, never seeing a glimpse of Setsuna. Never finding another vampire nor finding someone whom was worthy enough to make her companion. Being alone didn't disturb her, she preferred to be alone, she preferred the silence, the deathly darkness that surrounded her. She preferred misery to kindness and loves any day of her life. She shifted in her chair, staring out the window at the shining stars guarding the heaven from any harm. How she hated the heavens, and how she hated people whom claimed God really existed.  
  
She stood to her feet, yanking her coat off of the coat rack and walking out of the apartment in one swift movement. Thoughts filled her mind. Thoughts of resentment and hate, thoughts of tears and pain, thoughts of anguish. There was no heaven to her and no God either. God was not her commander nor ruler, for he was evil to her. Bringing pain down to the people on Earth, making her the creature that she was. How she hated everything, how she hated it all. But then again, it was quite easy for the dark-haired vampire to hate, since it's one of her main emotions.  
  
The cool wind gently caressed her hair and cheeks, as if it sensed the girls' anger. A small smile pulled at her lips, but died as quickly as it had came, like it usually did. The aura deep inside of her prevented her from being happy, reminding her of the dark and evil power that laid inside of her soul. The power that Setsuna had told her that when she was old enough she would use it to bring destruction to the planet. She believed her now, she didn't those many years ago, but now she did.   
  
Hotaru felt a disturbance in the air, but she didn't bother in turning around, knowing whatever it was couldn't possibly harm her. She faintly heard light, graceful and careful footsteps behind her move closer, catching up with her own. The young vampire suddenly stopped, a smirk drawing its way onto her features. The footsteps stopped along with her, and the person behind her seemed quite close. In one swift movement, she spun around, but just as she did she was slammed against the wall by seemingly nothing.  
  
Hotaru gave a startled choke, and once her vision came back clearer, it focused on an elegant boy with long silver hair, pressing her to the wall. The boy turned his attention to her neck, leaning his down to it with cold; laughing, brilliant green eyes. Just as he placed his lips on her neck, he pulled away quickly, hissing in surprise.  
  
"Damnation," He muttered, eyeing her, "Your a creature of the cursed too, I presume?"  
  
"I prefer creature of the damned," She growled, brushing herself off, "Would you be so kind in telling me who you are before I personally dominate your every breath of life?"  
  
He looked slightly intimidated but kept his cool, folding his arms across his chest, "Look, I'm sorry, OK? I didn't know you were one of us."  
  
She snorted coldly, "How could you possibly not know that I wasn't an immortal? Didn't you even observe the way I walked, or the way my skin was so deathly pale? What a fool."  
  
"Would you back off," He snarled, "I didn't pay any attention to that. I was too hungry to have noticed any of that shit."  
  
She waved her hand, turning around, "Yes, well don't let it happen again." She tugged her trench coat farther around her, and continued her path down the dark, dank streets of Paris.  
  
The young man watched her leave with the same cold eyes, never blinking. He kept on staring in the same spot, long after the elegant vampire had disappeared, a feeling of sadness of washing over him. That young woman had held so much pain, not visible by expression, but was glowing in her amethyst eyes. He shuddered violently, tremors running through his body. But it was not the cold air that made him shiver, it was the noticeable anger and rage that was radiating from her gaze, and it certainly outdid the sadness by a long shot.  
  
End Chapter Three.  
  
End Notes: R/R or you won't get a continue. I thrive on comments, people, I need them to continue this story. Thank you! 


	4. Chapter Four

A.N: Ok...so I lied. But I just came up with a really neat idea. This part is still in the past, but that means more story for you! Yay! Smile, be happy! *Rolls eyes* Nevermind.  
  
Kiss of Immortal Death  
Chapter Four  
By SaturnsFirefly  
  
1836 AD  
Paris, France  
  
Time was so short for most, but for a vampire it was so very long, so painfully long. Years pulled themselves by, with the same pattern as the last one. Waking, killing, and then sleeping. Nothing ever seemed to change for Hotaru, it was all put in place, never changing. But in the year of 1836, the vampire now 37 but physically still young, something happened that changed turned her miserable life around.   
  
It was cold that night, so cold that it even had the dark haired vampire shivering in spite of herself. She had been roaming the streets, like she usually did before she actually went to search for her food. The moon was nowhere to be seen, hiding in the depths of the dark clouds, as were the stars. The lamplights were faintly lit, offering but a little light to dim the streets with. The darkness did not disturb her, but didn't put her at ease, either. It was strange for such blackness, such as this.  
  
Hotaru stopped in the middle of the damp, gravel road, narrowing her eyes as she had not been in this part of the city before. It was a poor sight indeed, with crumbling steps, and houses that looked like they were about to collapse any minute. Some buildings lay in rubble, and rats poisoned most of the areas. She walked on, the rocks beneath her feet cracking and groveling. It mildly surprised her, to see this part of Paris, as it looked like a very nice city.  
  
A soft crying broke her from her concentration. She looked up sharply, turning to focus on where the noise was coming from. It was coming from a pile of rubble beside a crumbling, old house. A frown spilled onto her features, but she moved on, stepping around the pile of rubble, eyes searching for the source that the crying was coming from.  
  
She stopped on a young girl that looked to be no older then 8. Her red locks cascaded down her back, wide, beautiful green eyes filled with crystallized tears. Her dress was ragged and ripped, frayed with age, and spotted with dirt. She was cradling her arm in obvious pain, and whimpering soft cries. No emotion was bore on her features, she knelt beside the little girl, touching her should softly.  
  
"Why are you crying, young one," Hotaru asked, her voice smooth and quiet.  
  
The little girl glanced at her, managing a whisper, "My arm, madam. It hurts so much...it hurts so very much."  
  
Hotaru's eyes fell to the arm she was holding out to her. With graceful, careful hands she took the slender arm, and examined it thoroughly. The skin was tanned lightly, indicating she hadn't been in the sun very much, but it was bruised darkly.   
  
"It's just a little bruise, nothing to have a ruckus about," Hotaru said gently, before gently kissing the damaged arm.  
  
The little girl jumped slightly, startled, "That burns...but coldly, madam. How could that be?"  
  
A bitter smile replaced the gentle one, "A creature of the night has no other kiss but the one that burns of the icy rages of hell." She stroked a hand through the little girl's hair, "What is your name, little one?"  
  
"Guneve le Rashall,"   
  
"What a beautiful name, and it certainly fits you," The vampire said kindly, "So Guneve, what are you doing alone out here in the night?"   
  
"Mama and papa left...they forgot me, though," Tears welled up in those gorgeous green eyes, "Do you think they'll realize they're missing me and come back?"  
  
Her smile faltered, anger drifting into it, "No...I don't think they'll be coming back any time soon, dear heart."   
  
Two sets of tears streamed down her sun kissed cheeks, "But why not? Don't they love me?"  
  
"I'm sure they do, sweetheart," She murmured, wiping away the girls' tears with a chilling hand.  
  
"Then why won't they come back?"  
  
"I-I," She stumbled for words, trying to come up with an answer without hurting Guneve. She sighed, looking down, "I don't know why."  
  
"I want them to come back though," Guneve cried, balling her little hands into fists at her side.  
  
"Sometimes we don't always get what we want," Hotaru stood up and held a hand out to the young girl, "Come on. I'll take you home with me and get you cleaned up."  
  
With slight hesitation the girl obeyed, moving from the rubble and onto the streets of Paris. Hotaru looked down at the girl, smiling tenderly when she saw her stumble along to keep up. She couldn't just clean the thing up and then abandon her...but Hotaru couldn't turn her into a vampire either. She wouldn't inflict such anguish on the beautiful, green-eyed girl. But it could be possible for her to take her in without changing her into a creature of the night.   
  
Hotaru shifted her gaze to the night sky, which had seemed to clear up, the moon was now visible as were the stars. Maybe her life wouldn't be as lonely as she had thought it would be, now that she had finally found a companion.  
  
***********  
  
1842 AD   
Paris, France  
  
The next six years passed with flying colors for Hotaru, as she cared for Guneve and watched her grow. Guneve was no longer a little girl, now with the age of 14, and accepting and knowing what her 'mother' was. The teenaged girl was accustomed to sleeping during the day, getting the habit from the vampire. She didn't usually go out with Hotaru when she went to feed, but stayed inside reading or doing something of the sort. Most often when Hotaru came home from feeding, she would home-school the girl so she had some sort of knowledge.   
  
Guneve had grown out of her child shyness, now an outgoing and spontaneous young girl. Her red locks continued to grow long, falling down to her waist, and her eyes had seemed to grow even bigger. During the years she had seemed to lost the little tan that she had, becoming paler with a beautiful moonbeam complexion. But in the month of October everything she was suddenly changed. It wasn't that cold out that night, and Hotaru had just returned from feeding, too tired to home-school Guneve.   
  
The vampire sat on the couch, head in hands as if she had a headache. Surprisingly, Hotaru didn't hear Guneve enter the room. She looked up, though when she felt her sit down next to her on the couch, "Is...their something you want, Guwn?"  
  
Guneve looked up from her hands, turning her green gaze to Hotaru, "You haven't fed, have you? Why is that?"  
  
"I didn't feel like it," She muttered.  
  
"But you will starve," Guneve protested, "Surely you need something.  
  
"I need nothing, Guneve," Hotaru snapped, "Now let me be."  
  
There was silence, and after several minutes of it, Hotaru thought the girl had left. But when she heard a shifting on the couch, she knew she hadn't left yet. The vampire let out a weary sigh and looked up again, over at the young girl, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to be released from my pain," The other whispered, "I want to be eternally damned, and walk the night beside you."  
  
Hotaru sat there for a moment, pondering over those words, before realization dawned on what she was saying. She jumped hastily from the couch, narrowing her eyes sharply on the beauty before her, "You don't know what you are saying."  
  
"I know damn well what I'm saying," She cried, also getting to her feet, "It's not fair that you get to live without the pain of life, while here I am, miserable and pained. I demand you to change me into a vampire!"  
  
"No, damnit! I refuse to!"  
  
"I order you too!" Guneve screamed, tears brimming her eyes, "I need to be one of you, I need to be immortal, to live forever being free and wild."  
  
"You will die eventually," Hotaru informed angrily, slamming her hand into the wall, "Someday you'll make a mistake and it'll cost you your life!"  
  
"I won't make a mistake," The other hissed, green eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Oh, but you will," She whispered, turning around sharply and stalking over to her, "Do you want this? Do you want to be a creature of the damned, cursed with pale skin and bright eyes for the rest of your pitiful life? Do you want a mortal to scream beneath your burning touch or kiss? Do you want to become a luster of blood-a *killer*?"  
  
There was silence for several moments, before Guneve spoke softly and tenderly, "Please, Taru," The nickname softened Hotaru slightly, "I need to become your companion. I want this...please."  
  
The young girl stepped closer to the vampire, offering smooth, ivory skin to her. Hotaru dropped her gaze from her eyes, staring blankly at the luscious neck before her. She was so hungry, so terribly hungry, and Guneve's neck looked awful appealing to her at the moment. She barley heard the girl whisper another plea, and then, before she had any idea what she was doing she ducked her head, biting gently down onto the sweet flesh.  
  
Moments later the dark haired one pulled back, and if it wasn't for the strong arm supporting Guneve, the girl certainly would've collapsed. With her free hand she took a pocketknife from her pocket, cutting deeply into her own skin, and wiping a drop of blood from it. She placed the blood on Guneve's lips, and then let her go, watching with dead eyes as she collapsed to the floor. She sat down on the couch, resting her head in her hands miserably as the girl began to change.  
  
Guneve's hair seemed to grow longer and shimmer in the moonlight, as her skin became even paler then it already was. Her teen grew their sharp canines, and her eyes burned brightly and harshly. Then the transformation was complete, and with shaky, un-supportive legs she got to her feet, a crooked smile placed on that beautiful face of hers.  
  
"I hope you're happy," Hotaru whispered, voice barley audible.  
  
Guneve hardly acknowledged her, walking out onto the terrace, and looking at the newfound beauty of the moon and stars with her vampire-eyes, "Oh, believe me, I am. Why do you ask?" She asked distractedly.  
  
"You just took the last bit of human and love that I had in me," She said coolly, stirring in her seat, "You were innocence, Guneve...and in that innocence I found love and gentleness that I had never had before. But now...you are a walker of the night, creature of the damned, who will be condemned in hell." She waved her hand, the emotion in her voice and eyes seemed to be washed away, leaving it blank and cold, "You stole the little bit of life that I had in me away."  
  
Guneve didn't respond, hearing her well, but still staring into the deep blue oceans of the sky, letting Hotaru's words sink in. The wind blew harshly and coldly, waving the new-founded vampire's red locks about. Then silence sank in, and the wind blew out the candle that was sitting ontop of a desk, leaving the two in complete darkness and an utter, painless stillness.  
  
***********  
  
1869 AD  
Paris, France  
  
The years seemed to drag themselves on by, like they did before she found Guneve. Hotaru didn't care anymore, though, she didn't care about anything, not since Guneve became a vampire. She was true to her word, overtime she spoke her tone was expressionless as were her eyes, she never smiled anymore, and took human life quick and easy no flicker of emotion every spreading throughout her. She would watch patiently as Guneve would torture her victim before feeding on it, and then they would move on.  
  
Guneve had become a wretched little thing, killing without mercy and making her victims scream in pain and horror. Much like a younger version of Hotaru in fact, and the dark haired vampire noticed this but didn't care any other way. She never spoke any words of wisdom or gentleness to Guneve anymore, no longer did she care for the girl after she had became what she had. But now the duo were walking into the heart of Paris, exploring the city.  
  
Guneve pulled her along deeper into more of the shabby parts of Paris. Hotaru instantly recognized the run down houses, ruins of old buildings and how the streets were infested with rats and mice. The red haired vampire wrinkled her nose in disgust, sniffing at the air, "Yuck. Who would want to live here?"  
  
"You did," Hotaru said simply, "Until I took you from it, and home with me. Obviously that was a mistake."  
  
Guneve stiffened slightly at her words but said nothing, releasing Hotaru's arm and taking a couple steps foreword, frowning, "Do you feel something? A disturbance? In the air?"  
  
Hotaru paused for a moment, before nodding shortly, "Yes, I do. Probably just a street-rat, pay no attention to it. But it wouldn't bother you I guess, since you were one at a time in your life."  
  
The other chose to ignore that comment as well, although slight anger flickered into her green orbs, and she said stuffily, "Well...whatever. I'm going to go look around some more."  
  
With that she walked on, leaving Hotaru standing alone in the middle of the rocky street. She watched with uninterested amethyst eyes as the vampire disappeared behind a tall, poor looking building. Hotaru backed on to the crumbling sidewalk, sitting down on a pair of steps. It was always like this now, Hotaru being cold and bitter to Guneve while she ignored it, but sometimes the girl would snap and start screaming at her. She didn't care though, she didn't care about anything in this world now...  
  
Even though Hotaru hated Guneve with a passion so deep in making her turn her into a vampire, she still had a part deep down inside of her that loved her. That loved the girl she knew before she was turned into a vampire. Of course, that part never escaped her, as she always pushed it down deeper when it tried to come back up when she was being cruel to Guneve. Hotaru knew that if anything would happen to Guneve she would loose all the sanity that was left in her. Guneve was her everything, was her little girl.  
  
A shrill scream pierced the late night air, making Hotaru snap to attention, struggling to her feet. Panic rose in her for the first time in over twenty years, it was defiantly the scream of Guneve. She ran, as fast as she could go, stopping behind the building in which Guneve had gone behind and flaring her head wildly, looking for her. The younger vampire was nowhere to be seen. The scream broke out again, only this time it was farther, inside of the small house behind the building.  
  
She flew up the stairs, fumbling with the doorknob, and when it didn't open she kicked it roughly, wrenching the door from the frame. Inside it was dark, pitch dark in fact, so that a mortal may not be able to see a thing. But Hotaru could see perfectly fine, and at that moment she wished she didn't. Inside was Guneve, a gaping whole in her heart, and a bloody stake on the floor next to her. The hunter had obviously fled, as the back door was wide open revealing the blank, cold night.  
  
Hotaru bit back a cry, falling to her knees in front of Guneve. The whole in her heart was bleeding horribly, the blood of other people in which she had drank from. Guneve was still alive, shaking violently, bloodied hands now gripping at Hotaru's shirt.  
  
"T-Taru," She stuttered, "I-I...I-I'm dying."  
  
Tears flooded amethyst eyes, streaming down her pale cheeks. Hotaru hadn't remembered the last time she had cried...in fact...she didn't think she had ever cried in her whole period of being a vampire. She took the hand that was on her shoulder, holding it tightly as she stared into the frightened green eyes of her companion.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Guwn," She whispered, "I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"I-I..." Her knees gave out on her, and the vampire fell foreword into Hotaru's arm, still shaking, "T..Taru..I-I..l-lo-love y-you."  
  
Hotaru held her fellow companion tightly, whispering, "Oh my love...my daughter...I love you too,"  
  
Guneve coughed up a well amount of blood, crying out sharply in pain, before she relaxed in the other's arms, and "I-I guess...you...were right I made a mistake...I...I'm..sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry of," The other said gently.  
  
"Yes...yes..I do," Guneve protested weakly, "And...and now..I am p-paying for it." She reached up a blood covered hand and touched Hotaru's face, "Re-rember me. We...will...always...be condemned together...in hatred...and love."  
  
"Guneve..." Hotaru cried softly.  
  
A smile spread on the red headed vampire's face, as she breathed, "G..goodbye, my love. I'll...see you...in...hell."  
  
And then the vampire took in one last breath, before going limp in Hotaru's arms. Nothing moved for a long while, and Hotaru just held the dead vampire in her arms, rocking back and forth eyes staring into the blackness of the house. After awhile a sound broke out, soft and murmured, Hotaru singing a lullaby beneath her breath.  
  
"Goodnight, my angel.  
Time to close your eyes.  
And save those questions for another day.  
I think I know what you've been asking me.  
I think you know what I've been trying to say.  
I promised I would never leave you.  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are.  
I never will be far away."  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes, more tears leaking out of them, as she held the bloody hand of Guneve tightly. She continued to sing through barley parted lips, her beautiful voice filling the dead, dank house.  
  
"Goodnight, my angel.  
Now it's time to sleep.  
And still so many things I want to say.  
Remember all the songs you sang for me?  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay.  
And like a boat out on the ocean.  
I'm rocking you to sleep.  
The waters dark.  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be apart of me."  
  
She closed Guneve's eyes, not bearing to have those gorgeous green eyes staring up at her. She raised her voice, the pain of it evident and she continued again, voice cracking.  
  
"Goodnight, my angel.  
Now it's time to dream.  
And dream how wonderful your life will be.  
Someday your child may cry.  
And if you sing this lullaby.  
Then in your heart.  
There will always be apart of me."  
  
She kissed her head, her own salty tears falling onto the dead vampire's cheeks. She began to finish the last part, sobbing loudly and miserably.  
  
"Someday we'll all be gone.  
But lullaby's go on and on.  
They never die.  
Thats how you and I...  
Will be."  
  
She tilted her head back, letting the tears roll freely, as a whisper escaped her lips, "Thats how you and I...will be."   
  
Then the rugged place of Paris became enveloped in a deathly silence again, the only sound to be heard was the heart-wrenching sobs of Hotaru, that shattered it to pieces.   
  
  
End Chapter Four.  
  
End Notes: This part was kinda sad ^^;;. Anyway, PLEASE review! Even if you've already reviewed before review again! I won't continue without at least ONE review, so please review! 


	5. Chapter Five

A.N: The next chapter will be in the present, since were all finished with the past crap. Now, we only have one or maybe two more chapters to go until the end of this thing! I'm glad all you reviewers gave me such positive and wonderful reviews. It really inspires me to write more. Thank you so much!  
  
Kiss of Immortal Death  
Chapter Five  
By SaturnsFirefly  
  
**=Flashback  
  
1900 AD  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
"We are condemned together in hatred and love."  
  
Guneve's words floated through Hotaru's mind, even after these long, thirty-one years. The night of Guneve's murder all the vampire wanted to do was join her daughter, but when she was walking back to her home on the damp, dark streets of Paris, a cloaked figure stopped had stopped her.   
  
**  
  
"'Tis painful to loose a loved one, isn't it?" He had asked her, voice low and deep.  
  
"Don't bother me, peasant," Hotaru had said back to him, "I am not in the condition to be pestered."  
  
He had let out a long laugh, before he replied, "I am not here to pester you, my dear, I am just here to warn you of the future."  
  
"What about the future?"  
  
"The day of destiny is coming, Hotaru," The figure had murmured, "In just one-hundred and three years you will face your destiny. That may seem like a long time, but it is very short in reality."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She had asked angrily.  
  
He ignored her, continuing on, "But listen to me, and listen well. There will come a day when you are labeled as the messiah, but then someone will take the name away from you. Her name is Princess Selenity, whom will claim to be the messiah and it will be proved. It is false; everything in that is a scam. Remember this, my dear, as it may save your life. You are the messiah, let no one tell you different. And you will be the one to save the world. But then you will be the one to destroy it. Remember and believe Hotaru. Remember and believe..."  
  
Hotaru had opened her mouth to respond but a loud crackle came from the sky. She looked up sharply, seeing a bunch of dark clouds come rolling in, indicating it was almost going to rain. When she had looked back down, the mysterious figure was gone, nowhere to be seen.   
  
**  
  
She had left Paris the night after talking to that man, no longer bearing to be remembered of the streets she had walked with Guneve, the stores that Guneve had dragged her in. Now she was back where she started again, alone, a loner, hurt and confused and lost. But just as she had pulled herself away from Setsuna, she would pull her memories from Guneve...all though she seemed to have no success at all. Every time she slept, her dreams were haunted with her vampire-daughter, every time she awoke she expected to see Guneve in the living room, awaiting for her to awake. There was just no escaping it.  
  
Now she lived in the peaceful city of Tokyo, which was having some problems with the United States, but nothing major as she could tell. She liked here, there was always enough food for her, since Tokyo was crammed, and it was calm and quiet. It was a breezy August day, and Hotaru was out walking, thinking like usual. Since it was cloudy out, revealing a dark light, she could go out, but never could she come into the day if there was no clouds in sight. She liked days like these, where she could come out into the day, it was more freedom for her.   
  
Many people past her, double glancing at the beautiful but emotionally old vampire, eyes wide with awe at the sight of her. She merely brushed by them, not giving them a second thought, her mind lost in the deep mist of concentration. A soft whisper that seemed to be carried by the wind pulled her from the haze, making her stop beneath a large oak tree. She blinked, brows furrowing slightly before she continued on her way again.  
  
"Hotaru..."  
  
The whisper came again and this time the vampire heard it loud and clear. She stopped once more, amethyst eyes searching frantically for the source of her whispered name. It stopped on an elegant looking woman who was across the road from her, standing in front of a parlor. A wise smile played on her face as the wind danced with her dark green strands of hair, her magenta eyes were glued directly on Hotaru.   
  
'It couldn't be...not after all this time,' Hotaru thought, before the single name escaped her lips, "Setsuna?"  
  
As if hearing her the woman nodded her smile growing slightly. Hotaru stood paralyzed to the spot, as Setsuna crossed the street and took her place in front of her. She blinked several times, trying to decide if the figure in front of her was actually real and not a figure of her imagination. It took a couple of moments for Hotaru to decide that Setsuna was actually there, breathing and alive, before her, in Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"What are you doing here, Setsuna," Hotaru's tone was anything but strict and firm.  
  
"I've been here for a long, long time, my dear," She said simply, waving her hand, "I moved here when you left me. This, Hotaru, is where the prophecy will take place in exactly one hundred and one years...on New Years Day."  
  
The younger vampire said nothing, but stared at Setsuna solemnly, letting her continue, "Come, let's walk together and talk of what you have been doing these past years. So much heartache you have in you? You gave in to easily to Guneve, I must say."  
  
"I know that," Hotaru snapped, not bothering to ask how she had known about her past. It seemed like Setsuna knew everything, "I didn't have a choice...she...tricked me."  
  
"Ah, no, don't put the blame on her. You know as well as I do it was your own faults," The woman chided.  
  
"Just forget it, Ok, Setsuna?" Hotaru all but yelled, attracting some attention, "It's done, it's over with, it's in the past. I just want to drop it and move on."  
  
Not surprisingly Setsuna wasn't effected with the harsh tone, but only smiled softly, "Whatever you say, firefly...whatever you say."  
  
There was a silence for a few more moments before Hotaru spoke up again, "Why are you here, seriously?"  
  
"I have alrea-"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't buy that bullshit. Now tell me why the hell you're here!" Hotaru demanded, yanking on Setsuna's arm so she came to a stop.  
  
"Your destiny, Hotaru," The other said softly, but firmly, "Your destiny."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Setsuna let out a wary sigh, and took the younger vampire's hand, pulling her up a pair of steps and into her apartment, "We should talk in here...please, take a seat."  
  
She sat down cautiously, eyeing the small, dark room as the magenta eyed woman continued, "The evil will come soon, the messiah of destruction I believe," She waved her hand, "She shall try to take over you but Selenity will beat her, so you have nothing to worry about. But that is the least of our problems now. An evil so strong is quickly forming itself, and as the prophecy in my dream stated it will shrivel the whole human race away. And that is where you step in and-"  
  
"Destroy the world," Hotaru finished softly, "But...isn't their another way?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Setsuna said sadly, "'Tis the only way to beat a true evil."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do until then? Wait for Selenity and her little crew to be born into this world and then destroy it? Its ridiculous!" Hotaru growled, standing up and pacing around.  
  
"Become young again," The woman said simply, as if it made no difference, "And finish the first half of your destiny."  
  
"Become young again? Finish the first half of my destiny?" Hotaru shook her head, stopping, before her eyes widened, "Wait a minute...is that why I was brought into this world? To finish my destiny? Is that all I am? A tool for destroying the evil on this planet?"  
  
"It's not like that..." Setsuna trailed off, "Your here for so much more then that, believe me." She paused, "But that isn't important at the moment, in order to finish the first part of your destiny and become the messiah where you get your powers, you need to become young. Not that young, mind you, around twelve or thirteen."  
  
"So. I won't be a vampire anymore?"  
  
"Ah, no, you'll be a vampire...only a few other things will be changed. You can go out into the daylight, but you must feed off of humans, I'm afraid."  
  
"How is that even possible for me to go out into daylight?"  
  
"I'm one of Serenity's loyal subject, I have many powers that you will not know of. Enjoy it while you can, though, because once the clock strikes midnight for 2002 you will be a full vampire again. But I guess it wouldn't matter, since that is the time..." She stopped and lowered her head, "Nevermind, we are wasting much time. I need to make you young again, or with least with the appearance of a young girl."  
  
Setsuna stood from her chair, taking Hotaru's hand and pulling her over next to her. She placed a pale hand over the amethyst-eyed vampire. Hotaru felt a warmth inside her body in which she had never felt before, but she was so very tired. She stumbled backward onto the chair, struggling to keep her eyes open as Setsuna's looming form took place above her.  
  
"Goodbye, my lovely little girl...I shall see you again in one-hundred and one years."   
  
The whispered voice of Setsuna was barely heard, as that was the last thing she remembered before she fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in her reign of being a vampire.  
  
  
End Chapter Five.  
  
End Notes: Ok, so maybe that wasn't that long but that's only because were getting nearer to the end. Yay! Please R/R even if you already have, I don't mind it! 


	6. Chapter Six

A.N: Wohoo! The last chapters before the epilogue...enjoy!  
  
Kiss of Immortal Death  
Chapter Six  
By SaturnsFirefly  
  
**= Flashback  
*****= Separating different times.  
  
2001 AD  
Tokyo, Japan  
December 27  
  
It was chilling and below zero on the December night. Eighteen-year-old Tomoe Hotaru sat on her favorite chair wrapped up tightly in her quilt. It was freezing in her small apartment, even though the heater was all the way up to eighty-seven. She had never felt so cold, even though a vampire was originally supposed to be as cold as ice. But she wasn't a vampire now...no...she was free from it. Her breathing staggered as a puff of cool air floated from her mouth. What was with this cold feeling?  
  
When she had awoken from the spell Setsuna had set on her, she was in the year of 1995, in a dark room with alot of lamps. Professor Tomoe her supposed 'father' came into the room, asking her if she was feeling better.   
  
**  
  
"Where am I? Where's Setsuna," She had asked, throwing back the covers and stumbling out of the bed.  
  
"Wait, hold on, Hotaru," He gently pushed her back down into her bed, "Take it slowly...who is Setsuna?"  
  
"What do you mean..." She trailed off, "Who are you?"  
  
Before he had the chance to respond, the dark haired girl glanced down at herself and let out a startled cry, jumping from the bed again, "Nani? Ikan naze gozen ware ritoruo?!" (1)  
  
As soon as the words had came out of her mouth, her hand went over it, amethyst eyes wide, "W...what? This is impossible...how can I be.."  
  
Professor Tomoe looked on in worry at Hotaru, as she slowly sat back down on the bed, her lips forming a surprised 'o'. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides, in deep concentration, 'This is what Setsuna must've meant by me finishing my first half of my destiny. And obviously this it the first round. Damnit, Setsuna...why so soon?'  
  
"Are you feeling alright, firefly? Perhaps you hit your head a little to hard, maybe I should call the doctor," He turned, hurriedly leaving the room, Hotaru to stunned to say anything to stop him.  
  
**  
  
And now, after all the hardships she had managed, from the messiah to Galaxia she was in the time she needed to complete the last part of her destiny. It was a few days until New Years, and then, when that clock struck midnight all hell would break loose. It was funny though, it was so peaceful right now, and not a hint of evil was scented in the city. 'Maybe the enemy has finally smartened up,' Hotaru thought wryly, 'Maybe the enemy already has the plan all worked out and when New Year's Day comes it'll release all the evil it needs to, so no one has any time to stop it.'  
  
Tears peaked at her eyes, tears in which need to be cried. She clasped a pale hand around the firefly pendant around her neck. Awhile after Hotaru had awoken young again, she found the pendant around her neck. She supposed Setsuna had given it to her when she had fallen into her deep slumber, and she treasured it none the less, never taking it from her neck. It hadn't rusted or gotten dirty but stayed the same clean silver, the Amyethest stone in it remaining unharmed and spotless.   
  
It was so funny, but in the terribly short eighteen years she had experienced the true thrill of emotion. Now, it was going to be taken away from her...as well as the rest of the world. She moved from her chair, going into her room, and sitting down soundly. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she just be a normal young woman? Instead of some senshi of Saturn who is destined to destroy the world? And if that's not bad enough, destiny also includes a free bonus round. Being a vampire and totally immortal for the rest of your life! Well in all the hundreds of years that Hotaru had lived, she finally figured out something; Reality's a bitch.  
  
She fell back onto her bed, shivering as she held her pillow tightly. Thoughts of misery filled her mind, but it landed on one particular one. Setsuna should be showing up the night before New Years...as the prophecy had said. So, she just ditches her and then decides to come back before world domination is launched? Hotaru shook her head, she wish she could do that. Just disappear and never come back. She wished...she wished she could just run. Run from destiny, run from the end, run from the darkness...  
  
  
With a weary sigh, she reached over to the shelf beside her bed, flicking on her stereo. She rested back on her bed, closing her eyes as she let the sweet but dark music float over her mind.  
  
"The moonlight...  
Shines down on instellar beams.  
And the grove tonight,  
Is something more than you've ever seen."  
  
"The stars and planets taking shape.  
A stolen kiss has come too late.  
In the moonlight,  
Carry on, keep romancing.  
Carry on, carry on dancing.  
In the moonlight,  
Carry on, keep romancing.  
Carry on, carry on dancing."  
  
"Your never safe till' you see the dawn.  
And if the clock past midnight.  
Then hope is gone.  
To move under..."  
  
She shut off the stereo with a moan. Suddenly, she didn't want to listen to music anymore.  
  
******   
  
2001 AD  
Tokyo, Japan  
December 28  
  
She blocked her eyes from the cruel sun, walking up the steps of the temple. The senshi had called her this morning, saying that all of them, inner and outer senshi, needed to have a meeting. Hotaru entered the temple, smiling slightly at the senshi that were already here, Rei, Minako and Usagi. She sat down beside Usagi, stretching her tired and sore limbs.  
  
"So, what is this meeting about," Hotaru asked, yawning, and pasting a fake smile onto her face.  
  
"Crystal, Tokyo," Usagi answered nonchalantly, "But well talk about it when the other senshi arrive."  
  
She nodded, placing her chin on her hand in a bored fashion, but secretly not wanting to waste her time her...only two in a half more days until New Years, and she was here, talking about the future of Crystal Tokyo? It hadn't even begun to form yet, so why should they want to use their time in talking about it? Sometimes she didn't understand the senshi.  
  
"Hi, Taru-chan!" A happy voice called out, making Hotaru look up as a fifteen-year-old pink ball of fluff bounced into the room.  
  
"Woah!" Hotaru was thrown back when Chibiusa launched at her, taking her in a big, friendly hug, "Hi, Usa."  
  
More senshi began to arrive then, until all of them were in the temple. And then so began the most boring, and wasting conversation Hotaru had ever had: The future of Tokyo.  
  
******  
  
The clock stroke midnight, indicating that December 29 was officially here. Hotaru sighed, moving down the quiet main street of Tokyo. She had only stayed at the meeting for twenty minutes before excusing herself from it, later though, Chibiusa had called her, saying that the meeting had lasted four hours. Good thing, she had left early then. But how can you possibly talk about a city, soon to be kingdom, for four hours?! Well, with Usagi, it certainly showed that not everything was impossible.  
  
Hotaru had been roaming the streets all day and night, not able to go home to get some rest. She needed to think, and outside in the cold air was her thinking place. The prophecy was arriving soon, and when it did it would be her turn to dominate this world. Dominate the world...in which had given her a home, dominate the world in, which had took her in despite of what creature she was, dominate her home. A sear of pain flashed through her chest every time her thoughts managed to land on it...destroy everything she every knew.   
  
Minutes and hours passed and Hotaru continued to walk. Walk past shops and stores, walk past parks and houses, until she was at the brook of Tokyo bordering the countryside. The wind blew harshly at her here, and she only stopped, her eyes never leaving the open skies above her. Amazingly, at how many miles she had walked, she didn't feel a bit tired, quenching the thirst of freedom from the prison she lived in. The sunrise was beginning to peak over the dark blackness, and then she turned around, starting to walk home.  
  
It took until late morning for Hotaru to get back to Tokyo's main street. The streets were crowded, filled with happy voices, and that's when all the emotion was sucked right out of her. She trudged past the laughing people, wincing at their smiles. Why couldn't they mourn...just for today. Why couldn't they just cry and scream over the loss that they are about to receive? Cause they don't know the world is going to be destroyed, Hotaru's mind answered miserably. They think that everything is going to be alright, and that the twentieth century was all past. It wasn't past, it just came a little late, and she, Tomoe Hotaru, bearer of destruction was the only one who knew this.  
  
Hate was a simple thing and how Hotaru hated Setsuna for doing this to her, for changing her into...into...some creature! She used to feel love for the woman in which acted like her mother, but now the hate was so strong it was impossible to stop. She let out a deep breath trying to calm her, and it helped a little but not doing very much unfortunately. The winds were acting up today, blowing harshly at her, flaring her hair about, but she hardly noticed it. Slowly the hate left her as well until there was nothing left but a blank, lifeless feeling. She only looked up when a cool feeling touched her bare neck; snow. The first snow of the season in fact...so very late though.  
  
A great deal of it was coming down, and with the wind and all it blew it around crazily so it blinded everyone out on the streets. Everyone except Hotaru of course. People gradually left the open spaces, getting out of the snowstorm, but the dark haired girl stayed out walking miserably down the empty, lonely roads of Tokyo.   
  
'Great way to start off the end of the world,' Hotaru thought, feeling her heart breaking in two at that very moment...that is...if she still had one in the least.  
  
Coldness was certainly numbing her body but she barely noticed, yet even though it seemed she should be preoccupied with mindless thoughts, she was not. Nothing filled her mind, not even the destruction of the earth that was quickly descending. Never had she felt so lonely, not even when she was a vampire, it was so horrible to feel this lonely. It was like your heart was going to burst and you were going to break down but the brink of emotions stopped you. It was a horrid feeling indeed.  
  
She looked down at her watch without feeling the movement of doing so. It was ten to four...had she really been walking all this long? Obviously she had, but it didn't surprise her. The mind always seemed to trap its keeper into a world of blackness, oblivious to the world of reality. She trudged on, stopping in front of her apartment and simply stared at it without seeing it. And then finally the thoughts broke loose, stampeding her mind, overwhelming her.  
  
"Hotaru! Hotaru!" The voice was being called to her, she was quite positive, but yet it was so far away. So very far away.  
  
Her apartment began turning interesting shades of purple, but her thoughts were focused on the things crossing her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw a flash of pink hair in front of her, and a sweet voice calling to her, "Hotaru? Hotaru!? Are you Ok! Hotaru?!"  
  
Hotaru gripped at the hand holding hers, eyes wide with fright, blurry with un-fallen tears, "And when the frost will pass, darkness shall last."  
  
And those were the last words she said before falling into the world of blackness.  
  
********  
  
She could plainly hear people around her, talking quietly and whispering. Hotaru tried to regain her consciousness, but it was useless, she was to remain in the darkness. She slashed through the terrifying blanket of senselessness, groping for the way from it. But every time she peaked to the top of awakening, she was shoved back down into a deeper sleep. Only when she was at the top of alertness, she felt a cool cloth cover her forehead, pressing her from the blank feeling of it all.  
  
"She's awakening," An excited voice exclaimed.  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes, blinking for a moment before looking around at her fellow senshi, "Wh...where am I?"  
  
Chibiusa was at the side of the cot she laid in, holding her hand tightly, "You're at Haruka-san and Michiru-san house, Taru-chan."  
  
She looked past Chibiusa, noticing Haruka and Michiru smiling at her from the doorway. They had been her mother and father up until she was sixteen, when she moved out. She noticed Haruka had an arm slung over Michiru's shoulder, hugging her close to her. They had a beautiful relationship, one she wished she could've with somebody. She sighed wearily, bowing her head down. But a vampire was forbidden to love, damned into loneliness.  
  
Her head suddenly snapped up, eyes going frightfully wide, as she whispered in a trembled voice, "What time is it?"  
  
Seeing the alarmed tone in her voice, Michiru glanced up at the clock on the wall, "Almost ten."  
  
She relaxed slightly, she still had time.   
  
"Um, Hotaru," Chibiusa started uncertainly, "Right before you passed out you said something about a darkness that was coming..."  
  
Hotaru paused, cursing her state of delirious blabber. She looked her best friend in the eye, a wary smile on her face, "Well it came didn't it?"  
  
"Right after you passed out," She paused, "It started to get really dark...I mean, not dark, but 'really' dark. The moon or stars weren't in sight...so that's why I'm wondering how you knew."  
  
"There is nothing to know," She mumbled, getting out of the bed, stepping onto the cool marble floor, "It is the way of the prophecy of Apocalypse."  
  
Before they could ask any questions, she pushed past Haruka and Michiru, retrieving her boots that lay on the rug by the front door, before grabbing her black trench coat. She opened the door, and stepped outside. Just as she came out from the apartment and blast of wind nearly knocked her from her feet and onto the icy snow below her.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Chibiusa screamed, sliding out onto the porch, tears in her eyes, "Hotaru, it's not safe in this kind of weather."  
  
"Go inside, Chibiusa," Hotaru muttered, walking down the steps, "Nothing is safe for a mortal, but for somebody of death it does not matter."  
  
"Hotaru! Hotaru!" Her screams gradually began to fade out as she walked away from the apartment, "Hotaru...come back...please."  
  
The word mean't nothing to her, the pains in her best friend's voice mean't nothing to her. Not anymore...all that mean't anything to her was how this prophecy was going to turn out. Her friend was right, it was dark outside, pitch black, even the streets light offered no help for the darkness overpowered them. This time no one was going to win this battle, not even goody-goody moon could stop it. Usagi was light and hope while this enemy was pure darkness, king of all evil. The only person whom could stop it was she, senshi of destruction, death and rebirth. She was the only one who could fight fire with fire.  
  
The wind had stopped suddenly, making her stop in its tracks also. Not a single breath of air passed her, remaining deathly silent. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, looking over her shoulder. It was to early for the apocalypse to begin already wasn't it? Her thoughts were caught short as a blare of glacial wind slammed her into the window of a small coffee shop. The glass was sent everywhere as she fell into the shop, landing roughly on the granite floor.   
  
She let out a shaky cough, standing unsteadily to her feet. She had cuts all over her hands, where the shards had pierced through the gloves, and a few on her face. Obviously it was just about that time now. She reached into her pocket, taking out her precious henshin stick. She felt through the thin leather of her gloves the cool, smooth stone the stick was made of, and the outline of her planet...Saturn.   
  
Without a second thought she cast her hand in the air, calling loudly out for the evil that was around her to hear, "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
She stepped out the window, back into the still night, clutching her most prized possession; Her Glaive. She looked into the sky, and saw nothing but pure blackness, but the evil was there, waiting for the moment to come out.   
  
"You want me," She screamed, her voice cracking as the wind started up again, "Do you want me? If you want me, you mother fucking world, then take me as I am!"  
  
The winds roared and she continued, "Show yourself! I demand to fight what I see and know."  
  
The evil let out a rumbled laugh that shook the ground beneath her, sending a crack in the streets. A mist that came from no where surrounded every place possible, making it twice as hard to see. This evil did not play fair, it wasn't going to let her have the glory of seeing it. It wasn't stupid, it was far from stupid and if Saturn would have had the choice of whether or not to play nicely or to not, she would've done what it had done.   
  
"All right...and this is how it'll be," She whispered, glancing up at the main clock that was stationed in a building a bit far from her, "Eleven...funny how time flies when your having fun, ne?"  
  
The evil did not answer but a unknown force slammed her into the brick building beside the coffee shop. She slid down the brick wall, pushing herself to a standing position, wiping the blood from her lip. The apocalypse was coming, and it was coming fast. She raised her Glaive but it was knocked from her hands, thrown on the streets, the clatter of metal echoing the empty skies. When the senshi started after her possession she was blown across the head, and then punched in the abdomen, falling to the pavement.  
  
She coughed, shaking violently and placing a hand to her head, opening her eyes. Faintly she saw her Glaive being lifted from the streets, hovering across the pavement and over her. It pressed against her chest before being lifted up higher, and bringing itself down. Saturn snapped out of her daze, rolling over so the Glaive slammed into the cement. She stood to her feet, and pulled the Glaive from the unknown force. She held it tightly in her grasp, raising it once again.   
  
This time she was pushed foreword, something was stopping her. She felt herself being kept in a tight embrace that radiated with evil, nearly making her pass out again. Thoughts corrupted her mind and soul, departing her from the real world. She felt as if she was flying, disappearing from the earth and never coming back.  
  
"Saturn! Wake up!"  
  
The voice yanked her from the slumber she was kept in. She realized the state she was in, and managed to get out of the grasp, collapsing to the ground. She saw a figure pull her out of the way against a lamppost. Saturn recognized the magenta eyes that bore into hers and rushed to her feet again, frowning.   
  
"Pluto," She acknowledged coolly.  
  
"Sa-"  
  
Pluto's greeting was cut off as she was thrown away from her partner, suspended in the air for a moment before being blasted into the ground cruelly. The evil came back and took Saturn in its hold again, before slamming her into the brick wall. A loud laughter shook the grounds once more, causing an even bigger crack in the road. Saturn pushed herself from the wall, glancing over her shoulder to see if Pluto was alright. The senshi of time was getting to her feet, a pale look covering her face.  
  
Saturn looked to the clock again. Fifteen minutes until midnight...until...the end. She waved her Glaive around, trying at least to hit this anonymous evil. It swiped through thin air, but when she did it again it stopped in the middle of the swing. The Glaive twisted around in the hold of the evil force, but the death senshi refused to let go. It was punched back, the long metal handle hitting her shoulder harshly, making her cry out in sudden pain.  
  
Pluto tried to fight the source but failed, also ending up in pain, beside Saturn. The death senshi stepped foreword, holding up her Glaive for the third time, but it was brought down suddenly, and she was pushed forcefully back up against the wall.  
  
"I don't know how much more I can take," Saturn cried softly, bowing her head.  
  
"Just don't let him hear you say that," Pluto said in a hushed whisper, "Have faith...continue."  
  
Pluto threw herself away from the wall with a battle cry, staff swinging down and pausing right before it hit the cement. It was thrown back up and twisted over Pluto and she was suddenly flipped backwards landing on her back on the pavement. Pluto coughed up a bit of blood, and started to get up but fell back down, too weak to move. Saturn bit her lip, seeing as her partner tried one last time, getting to her feet, hunched over. She was blasted back down again, her staff clattering ontop of her, knocking the air out of her again.  
  
Saturn didn't move, wasn't able to move, seemingly frozen to the ground as she watched in horror as Pluto's staff was raised from her body. She licked her lips, glancing down at the groaning Pluto, whose eyes were closed in pain.  
  
"Setsuna," Saturn tried to speak but it only came out in a raspy whisper. She cleared her throat, but the tone still came in a barely audible whisper, "Setsuna...get up."  
  
The staff floated above her, turning over so the sharp part of the staff was facing downward...at Pluto. A tear fell down Saturn's cheeks and tried again, but it was only a murmured, "Setsuna..please...Setsuna...get up!"  
  
The staff raised slightly more, ready to fall down on its owner. Saturn fought the fear that was preventing her to speak, and shrieked, "Setsuna! Move!"  
  
Pluto's eyes flew open just as the staff was brought down, but to Saturn's ultimate horror she didn't move, and the staff pierced through her skin on her skin, digging deep into her body. The force that was holding Saturn to the ground, released her and she fell foreword, dropping beside her partner, her friend, her mother. Tears streamed from her eyes and she clutched at Pluto's hand, letting out a cry as she saw the blood pool around her body.  
  
"Hotaru...firefly," Pluto started softly, pain lacing her every word, "I'm...I'm sorry," She paused, flinching in pain, "I'm sorry...that I didn't...stay to help you. And I'm sorry...that I failed." She coughed again, "B-bring forth yo-your destiny and c-complete the end of mankind. I-it was supposed to e-end this way...al-always re-remember...a-always."  
  
And with that the vampire took in her last breath before departing from the world. Saturn cried loudly, agony and frustration filling the air as she clutched to her hand. She screamed, tears falling onto the dead Pluto, "Setsuna...you can't leave me...you can't leave...me!"  
  
She let out a desperate sob, bowing her head down and whimpering. That too familiar rumble filled the air, and her sanity snapped. Saturn stood to her feet, glancing at the clock once more. Five minutes until the end....five minutes until midnight. Buildings began to rumble, crashing to the ground at the evil. But Saturn stood, refusing to be disarmed of her pride at this evil, refusing to give in yet. She glanced behind her, noticing for the first time that a black sheet covered that part of the air. It was some sort of force field, and unfortunately she couldn't see through it. That was probably why the senshi hadn't arrived here...because of the field.  
  
She turned back, forming an energy ball in her hand and launching it at nothing. It exploded in the air, obviously not hitting the evil. She looked to the clock once more...three minutes. The ground began to shake even more, only this time it didn't stop, bringing down tall buildings in its process. Smoke covered the streets of Tokyo, blinding her so she couldn't possibly see. She was shoved to the ground by the force, but as soon as she made impact she stood to her feet again. The force slammed her against the wall but she pushed herself into a standing position, eyes cold and hard.  
  
Two minutes until midnight.   
  
Laughter filled the air and smoke poured its way into the streets as more buildings began to fall...all except the clock tower. Saturn mused softly, it was as if the evil was preserving that building just to remind her that it was coming. Evil was cruel indeed, very cruel. She took a step foreword, the wind working against her and trying to push her backwards but she stood her ground.   
  
One minute until midnight.  
  
The smoke surrounded her, and a building next to her came crashing to the ground, the impact making her stumble to the side, falling down. She stood again, ruble and ruins all about her and below her. She looked over, blinking in suprise when she saw that Setsuna's body had nothing on it, and was not covered but the remains of the building only outlined her form. Saturn raised her Glaive into the air, closing her eyes tightly.  
  
"Death..." She whispered softly.  
  
Trees began to fall to the side also, but she paid no mind to them, uttering the next word, "Reborn..."  
  
The winds roared in protest, knocking her from her feet, releasing her grip on her Glaive. She let out a cry of surprise, but to her relief it laid at her feet. She picked it up again, standing on her feet and with all the strength she could raised it into the air, "..REVOLUTION!"  
  
The bells rang out clearly and sadly, indicating the next year. Midnight.  
  
Saturn collapsed to her knees with exhaustion as every single standing building or houses came crashing down. Rings of fire spread quickly throughout Tokyo as well as cries of pain and agony. She felt herself being held in an embrace again, the embrace of evil. This time, though, she could see perfectly the evil that held her. It was a man clothed in black, with black glowing eyes and black hair that cut off at the nape of his neck. A smirk pulled at Saturn's lips, as the evil pulled her to her feet, grabbing a fist of her dark hair.  
  
"Bitch," It hissed, yanking her face up to his, "Either way you still lose."  
  
"Death. Never. Loses." She stated, saying each word slowly and forcefully.  
  
It growled and brought its head down, taking her lips into a forceful and harsh kiss. Her body seared with pain, and her lips burned with cold fire. She faintly felt as her canines grew back, and her already pale skin began to grow paler, and hair more darker and finer. She gripped at his shoulders, as the evil deepened the kiss, making her on the brink of oblivion, pain slamming onto her. And then suddenly realization of it all came to her. While she was the bearer of death, destruction and rebirth and savior of the world there was still that part in her that begged for all the pain he was giving her.   
  
The evil yanked her up against him, and the pain grew even more until it burst. He pulled away then, black burning into amethyst as he murmured, "Death does not deceive me, and you are certainly death. For death and evil are one and that makes you apart of me."  
  
She did not deny it, even though her heart wrenched at the thought, and he continued, "Beautiful aren't you death? Do not traverse me, my lovely one, for you know as well as I know that we will always be one."  
  
Everything began to make sense to her now, but everything she knew came crashing down at that moment. She had never felt so complete in her life when he had kissed her, and even though all that pain was dawned upon her it felt so surprisingly right. Then without another word he brought his head down again, taking her in yet another kiss, her own tears falling onto his cold skin.  
  
As the cheers of people rang out for the New Year it was followed by screams of pain as everything came to a halting stop. Every standing object fell apart, rumbling to the ground, destroying earth as we know it. The world seemed to be suffocated and choked but it screamed in anguish, not ready to give into its reign yet. A whisper of wind blew by, covering all of the earth, telling it was alright...and that it was time. A blanket of darkness covered the earth and the ruins came to a still silence. The last thing that fell onto the rest of the rumble was the clock that was still ringing. And then there was silence, as earth became a black ball, death and evil radiating from it disappearing into space...before earth became no more.  
  
End Chapter Six.  
  
End Notes: Well that's all! The only thing left is the epilogue! *Grins* Tell me if you like the ending to it! Please R/R!  
  
(1): What? Why am I little? 


	7. Epilogue

A.N: And this is it, folks! Enjoy!  
  
Kiss or Immortal Death  
Epilogue  
By Firefly  
  
4001 AD  
Earth  
  
Dust and million-year-old rubble were stirred about, flying in the air mixed with dirt and other things. The ship landed roughly its base sinking into the dirt that was softened with age. The small ship looked like it was only made for at least five people in a crew and no more then that. But even for such a small crew it was obvious that this was a very, very big mission.  
  
The shuttle door opened, mist and false light making a dream-like sequence as each of the five soldiers carefully moved from their ship. A man sniffed slightly in his space suit, cocking his pistol as he cornered out of the ship, indicating to the young woman in front of him to not shut the ship door.  
  
"Holy shit," A rowdy looking man whispered, "I wondered whatever happened to this planet to make it suddenly...die out."  
  
"It didn't die out, Dane," A woman scoffed coldly, "Something must of have destroyed it...why else would all this shit be laying on the fucking ground?"  
  
He shrugged and said nothing as the crew spread out, surveying their surroundings. The upper atmosphere was black only filled with a gray colored fog from here to there. The ground showed nothing of ever having grass or plants or flowers on it, the only sign that life had really existed on this planet once upon a time was all the bricks and wreckage.   
  
"Why do you suppose that life never regrew here?" Another man asked suddenly, looking over his shoulder at the blonde woman behind him.  
  
"The lack of oxygen I would think, Adrian," She answered, eyes glued in front of her, "Whatever hit this planet, not only wiped out existence but took any chance of life form with it."  
  
"Still, it's strange-" He was cut off suddenly by one of his crewmembers excited cries.  
  
"Hey you guys! Check this out!"  
  
He looked over to his partner before they both moved to the last of their three partner's location. Darren held something dangling from his hands that glinted in the light of their lighting device. It was a silver firefly pendant with a glowing Amethyst in the middle. It looked as if it was untouched, and not handled for years.  
  
"My God," The blonde woman whispered, "My fucking God...how is that even possible?"  
  
"If I'm right, Sara," Adrian started slowly, "If this pendant is actually from Earth and none of you idiots dropped it..."  
  
The crew muttered no's and he continued, "Then this has to be over a million years old! But...how can it be in such perfect condition such as this? The chain is not broken...and not even tangled and the stone and metal are perfectly in good shape!"  
  
Silence washed over the crew as they stared in utter amazement at the pendant. The only sound to be heard on the deserted and dead planet of Earth was the whipping wind that seemed to start up from nowhere...  
  
  
End Epilogue.  
  
End Notes: That was so much fun! Sorry, I was in a bit of a sci-fi mood after watching Lost in Space. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Congratulate me, though...I actually finished writing a chapter story without stopping and writing another one! Yay! Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers...I love you guys! Please tell me how you liked the outcome of the story. Is it good? Or should I re-write it again? Thank you, and have a Merry Christmas!  
  
}i{SaturnsFirefly}i{ 


End file.
